


Про отрицания

by Arnold



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это просто игра света», - твердит себе Гарри, когда Эггзи в первый раз, заикаясь, желает ему удачи. В его глазах горит что-то такое, чему Гарри не может подобрать слова. Или не хочет, тут уж как посмотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про отрицания

«Это просто игра света», - твердит себе Гарри, когда Эггзи в первый раз, заикаясь, желает ему удачи. В его глазах горит что-то такое, чему Гарри не может подобрать слова. Или не хочет, тут уж как посмотреть.

«Он ничего такого не имеет в виду», - убеждает сам себя Гарри, когда Эггзи при рукопожатии задерживает его руку в своей ладони чуть дольше, чем того требуют правила приличия.

«У мальчика просто появился вкус», - говорит про себя Гарри, когда Эггзи просит его помощи в подборе нового гардероба, больше подходящего для агента Кингсмен, чем его растянутые толстовки и нелепые кеды.

И то, что Эггзи практически затаскивает его в примерочную – не ту, конечно, в которую он до сих пор так рвется – совсем ничего не значит. Просто Эггзи действительно требуется помощь, а эти мелкие пуговицы такие коварные.

«Он просто опьянен удачным исходом первой операции», - твердит себе Гарри, когда Эггзи, схватив его за лацканы измятого – драка выдалась на славу – пиджака и неумело целует.

И нет, то, что Гарри ему отвечает, ровным счетом ничего не значит. Он тоже опьянен успехом.

Ехидный комментарий Мерлина, что от подобных операций Гарри отлынивал вот уже как несколько лет, скидывая их новичкам и называя их элементарными и не интересными, Гарри предпочитает не услышать.

«Просто Эггзи уже взрослый, жить с матерью – дурной тон, а квартиру в Лондоне снимать не так дешево», - убеждает себя Гарри, помогая Эггзи развешивать в шкафу костюмы.

В чеке, полученным Эггзи за последнее задание, пять нулей. 

Оправдания, почему они спят в одной постели, Гарри так и не находит.

«Это просто выражение», - думает Гарри, когда в пылу ссоры Эггзи говорит, что скорее привяжет его к кровати, чем еще раз отпустит его в одиночку в зону настоящих боевых действий.

Через три дня Гарри улетает в Афганистан. 

 

Гарри просыпается посреди ночи от ощущения того, что на него кто-то смотрит. Он не открывает сразу же глаза, а лишь прислушивается, пытаясь понять, сколько людей в комнате. Судя по скрипу пола – только один.

Чужак зашагает осторожно, пытаясь обойти, угадать, где расположены скрипучие половицы, но иногда ошибается, и Гарри может следить за его передвижениями.

Стрелять чужак не будет, здесь слишком хорошая слышимость, даже глушитель не спасет. Да и не будет он стрелять, не за чем.

Когда он подходит практически вплотную к кровати, Гарри, сжимая пистолет в руке, резко садится, но опаздывает ровно на две секунды.

Чужаку хватило их, чтобы кинуться вперед, боднуть головой в лицо Гарри и, повалив его на кровать, достать что-то из кармана.

Гарри ломали нос не раз и не два, но эта боль его всегда ослепляла. Он даже пулевые ранения или контузию легче переносил, чем сломанные кости. Наверное, именно поэтому он и упускает момент, позволив чужаку защелкнуть наручники на его запястьях.

Он может дернуться, может бить ногами, может задействовать еще какие штучки из богатого арсенала, но не успевает.

Щелкает выключатель на лампе, а чужак стягивает низко надвинутую кепку.

\- А я вас предупреждал, мистер Харт, - чуть задыхаясь, говорит Эггзи. На нем снова та ужасная футболка и безразмерные джинсы. – Предупреждал, что привяжу к кровати, если ты опять сбежишь.

\- Формально, ты меня не привязал, а…

\- О, не будь занудой. Ты мне проиграл, за что сейчас и будешь расплачиваться, - Эггзи закатывает глаза и, хитро улыбнувшись, стягивает с себя футболку.

Гарри улыбается в ответ и мысленно делает себе пометку: сказать спасибо Мерлину, что предупредил о прибытии Эггзи почти за сутки.

Вот только Эггзи знать об этом совсем не обязательно.


End file.
